


Le choix

by Elegy (Elegyy)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 22:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elegyy/pseuds/Elegy
Summary: Après être revenue à Sunnydale et avoir bouleversé la vie de Buffy, Faith s'est enfuie à Los Angeles...





	Le choix

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se déroule après la quatrième saison.

Dans la rue sombre, la musique qui émanait du club ne parvenait qu'assourdie. Deux jeunes femmes sortirent en riant et en plaisantant. Elles marchaient d'un pas décidé et s'éloignèrent rapidement du club. 

La brune s'arrêta brusquement dans une rue adjacente et déserte, plongée dans la pénombre. Son sourire se figea de manière inquiétante. Elle fixa la blonde de son regard dur et pénétrant. Une lueur de folie traversa ses yeux bruns. La blonde fit l’erreur de la confondre avec du désir. Elles se rapprochèrent dans l'obscurité. La brune attrapa l'autre fille par les cheveux et la fit mettre à genoux devant elle. Celle-ci ne se posa plus de questions : elle fit descendre le pantalon en cuir qui l'avait tant séduite et plongea son visage dans la chaleur qui l'attendait. L'alcool avait déjà altéré la raison de la brune qui se cambra en arrière, les yeux révulsés, laissant monter le plaisir en elle. La blonde la regardait de temps en temps et la brune vit soudain défiler à travers elle des visages, un visage, un sourire, des yeux verts, des yeux qui s'obscurcissaient légèrement dans le plaisir, une nuance qu'elle était seule à remarquer, une imperceptible tension au coin des lèvres, une subtile flexion de la mâchoire qui trahissait le désir. Des signes infimes qui étaient totalement absents de ce visage anonyme qui lui donnait du plaisir. 

Alors elle ferma les yeux. Et quand elle s'abandonna enfin à l'ultime jouissance, elle tourna son regard intérieur vers ces yeux qui la hantaient et la poursuivaient, ces yeux qui avaient capturé sa faiblesse une unique fois et dans lesquels elle s'était finalement noyée. Presque volontairement. 

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit la blonde qui la dévisageait avec un sourire insupportable. Cette blonde inconnue. Qui n'était pas elle. Qui ne l'avait jamais été. Comme toutes les autres, toutes ces copies insipides qu'elle baisait désespérément tous les soirs depuis son départ, dans les lieux les plus sordides et les plus sales qu'elle pouvait trouver, pour s'achever, pour se maudire, se punir, se détruire, se salir, se vomir. Pour s'oublier mais ne pas oublier ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle avait fui, ce qu'elle avait perdu, ce qu'elle ne méritait pas. Elle n'était plus rien. Elle n'avait plus rien. 

La blonde se redressa et l'enlaça. Elle la repoussa d'un geste sec, son visage à nouveau fermé.

— Casse-toi.

— Hein ? Mais je...

— Casse-toi, j'te dis !

La voix si charmeuse et si chaude de cette brune étrange qui l'avait fascinée était soudainement devenue rauque, menaçante. Elle avait senti une grande force dans ses mains quand elle l'avait rejetée. Au-delà de sa frustration et de son incompréhension, la blonde sentit la peur l'envahir. Elle regarda un instant les poings serrés de l'autre femme, les jointures devenues blanches, la tête penchée en avant, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux, cette femme qui l'avait déjà oubliée, qui était déjà ailleurs. Elle partit en courant.

Après un long moment, Faith desserra les poings et essuya ses larmes. Elle vit du sang : ses ongles avaient déchiré les paumes de ses mains. La vue du sang fit monter en elle un désir de violence, un désir de tuerie. C'était l'heure de la chasse. C'était l'heure de la Tueuse.

***

Faith savait qu'elle n'aurait pas longtemps à chercher. Elle n'était à Los Angeles que depuis deux semaines mais elle avait rapidement repéré les lieux favoris des démons en tous genres. Ils lui servaient d'exutoire à sa haine, à son désespoir. Ils payaient pour ses échecs. Et parfois ils avaient un peu d'argent. Elle avait dormi deux ou trois fois dehors, puis s'était résolu à voler, au mieux les monstres qu'elle tuait, au pire les filles qu'elle baisait. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le vampire était caché dans l’ombre. Cette jeune fille esseulée et inconsciente était une véritable aubaine. Depuis quelques jours, une rumeur parcourait les quartiers mal famés de L.A. dans lesquels s'épanouissaient tous les morts-vivants et autres démons : la Tueuse aurait quitté Sunnydale et ferait des ravages parmi eux. La Tueuse était comme un affreux croque-mitaine, le rappel douloureux de leur vulnérabilité, et s'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, l'idée de sa présence ici l'avait tellement terrifié qu'il était resté terré pendant trois jours. Il mourait de faim et cette nouvelle victime semblait fort appétissante. Il sentait le sang pulser dans les veines, chaud, salé, tentant... 

Il se jeta sur elle, ses mains comme des serres s'agrippant à ses épaules, un sourire grimaçant affiché sur son visage transformé. Le sourire disparut au moment où la jeune fille sans défense se retourna et lui décocha un coup de poing fulgurant qui lui brisa la mâchoire. Il tomba en arrière, puis se releva et se rua sur elle. Elle esquiva facilement son attaque et le frappa d'un coup de pied circulaire qui l'envoya s'écraser contre le mur. C'est alors qu'il comprit à qui il avait affaire. Faith s'était assise sur lui et le maintenait d'une poigne de fer. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir son pieu pour l'achever quand il bégaya : "La... La... Tueuse... Bu... Buffy ?..." d'un air incrédule. 

Faith le regarda comme s'il l'avait poignardée, elle hésita, puis hurla : "Non ! Saloperie ! Non !!!". Une pluie de coups s'abattirent alors sur le visage du vampire tétanisé, des coups tranchants et incisifs, accentués par la rage et le désespoir, des coups qui le transformaient en bouillie sanglante, des coups qui ne cessèrent pas même quand il perdit connaissance. Faith continuait à le frapper, ponctuant chaque coup d'un hurlement, laissant la folie meurtrière l'envelopper à nouveau, comme avant, laissant le goût du meurtre flirter aux confins d'un plaisir morbide.

Soudain une voix l'appela, la tira hors de la dimension intérieure faite de violence et de douleur dans laquelle elle s'était à nouveau enfermée.

— Faith !!!

Un voile venait de se déchirer dans son esprit. Elle cessa de frapper le vampire et relâcha son étreinte. Les marques de ses doigts étaient imprimées sur son cou, les marques sombres de mains qui l'auraient étouffé depuis longtemps s'il avait pu respirer. 

— Faith, reprit la voix plus doucement.

Elle regarda ses mains ensanglantées puis ce qui restait du visage du vampire, un morceau de viande informe et sanguinolent, des lambeaux de chair se détachant des os brisés. Cette vision devint insoutenable. Seul un animal aurait pu faire cela. Un animal enragé. Elle n'était plus qu'un animal. Elle sortit brusquement son pieu et l'enfonça le plus fort possible dans le cœur du vampire, en évitant de regarder son visage. Le tableau macabre disparut dans un nuage de poussière.

— Faith.

Elle se retourna enfin vers la voix. Une grande forme sombre, un grand manteau noir. Toujours son air de chien battu.

— Angel...

Ils se jaugèrent un moment en silence. Angel décelait à nouveau la folie, le vide, dans le regard torturé de Faith. Il avait cru que les choses s'arrangeraient. Il avait tout fait pour l'aider et elle avait voulu réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait autour d'elle. Elle avait essayé. Elle les avait aidés à L.A. et elle était repartie à Sunnydale pour essayer de se racheter. Giles lui avait dit que le groupe l'avait acceptée à nouveau peu à peu, que même Buffy semblait lui avoir pardonné. Et puis Giles l'avait appelé il y a deux semaines : Faith et Buffy avaient disparu. Si la disparition soudaine de Faith ne le surprenait pas, celle de Buffy l'inquiétait car il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas donner de nouvelles. Elle avait simplement laissé une note à sa mère expliquant qu'elle partait quelques temps à Los Angeles, qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. Giles se doutait que son départ précipité était lié à Faith d'une manière ou d'une autre et il faisait le maximum pour éviter que Riley, qui devenait fou d'angoisse, et les autres ne se lancent à sa recherche. 

Angel avait donc suivi la trace de Faith. Une fois qu'il eut compris que les démons écorchés et ravagés étaient l'œuvre de la Tueuse brune, il la retrouva rapidement. Il était resté dans l'ombre, observant son comportement, ne voulant pas intervenir dans la lente reconstruction de son être. Mais ce soir, il réalisa qu'elle avait à nouveau franchi la ligne rouge. 

Faith s'était redressée et avait repris contenance. Elle arborait son masque d'impassibilité et de dureté. Mais Angel n'était pas dupe.

— Que s'est-il passé, Faith ?

— Quoi? Eh bien, tu vois, je lui ai botté le cul !

— Non. A Sunnydale.

Elle le regarda en silence comme si l'évocation de ce nom ne lui disait rien.

— Que s'est-il passé avec Buffy ?

Une lueur de douleur passa dans les yeux de Faith. Un instant infime. Mais Angel l'aperçut. Il connaissait trop ce que cela signifiait.

— Que t'a-t-elle dit, Faith ? Elle t'a pardonné, je le sais. Pourquoi es-tu partie ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te regarde...

Faith vit qu'elle l'avait blessé. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, c'était évidemment un coup bas. 

— Ecoute, Angel : je n'avais plus rien à faire là-bas, d'accord ? Il y a déjà une Tueuse à Sunnydale, je serai plus utile ici. On s'est vues, elle m'a pardonné, je suis repartie, c'est tout, fin de l’histoire. Et tout va bien, merci. Cinq sur cinq.

Angel digéra sa dernière phrase avec un petit sourire en coin.

— Mais tu as raison, Faith. Tout va bien. Tout va très bien. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que tu te saoules tous les soirs avant de te trouver une fille que tu vas humilier et jeter comme un kleenex parce qu'elle ne te donnera jamais ce que tu cherches. C'est pour ça que tu te défonces avant de te défouler sur un vampire que tu vas transformer en charpie comme s'il était responsable de ton néant. C'est pour ça que tu as des larmes plein les yeux chaque fois que tu redescends sur terre...

La façade de Faith était en train de se craqueler. L'indifférence et l'arrogance avaient laissé place à l'angoisse et la souffrance. Comment savait-il ? Comment pouvait-il lire en elle comme un livre ouvert ?

— Tu es en train de te détruire, Faith. Un jour, tu seras tellement défoncée que tu te feras avoir par un vampire plus malin que les autres, parce que tu ne seras même plus capable de bloquer ses coups ou de lui en balancer un. Et je ne serai pas toujours là pour te sauver.

— Pour qui te prends-tu ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi ! Et je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé !

— Justement si.

Faith se rappela quand elle avait craqué, s'effondrant dans ses bras, lui demandant de l'aider après l'avoir exhorté à la tuer pour mettre fin à ses souffrances, à l'horreur inhumaine qu'elle était devenue. Il l'avait aidée alors qu'elle avait essayé de le tuer, plusieurs fois. Buffy lui avait pardonné après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Faith aurait pu la tuer mais Buffy lui avait pardonné. Que pouvaient-ils donc tous lui trouver pour mériter leur pardon ? Que valait sa vie misérable et méprisable face à la leur ? Qu'avait-elle à leur offrir si ce n'est de la violence et de la douleur ?

— Eh bien, je ne veux plus de ton aide, Angel. Oublie-moi. Oubliez-moi.

Faith tourna les talons pour ne pas laisser au vampire une chance de répondre, de parvenir à l'atteindre avec ses mots maudits qui lui perforaient le cœur. Elle s'enfuit en courant.

— Encore... pensa Angel en la regardant s'éloigner.

***

Buffy errait dans les rues de la cité des anges depuis près de deux semaines à la recherche de Faith. En vain. Elle avait bien cuisiné quelques démons mais n'avait rien obtenu de concluant, hormis le fait qu'une Tueuse se trouvait en ville et les terrorisait. Elle commençait à désespérer, se demandant même si Faith n'était pas déjà partie. Mais elle la sentait. Tous ces instincts de Tueuse lui hurlaient sa présence à chaque coin de rue. Elle se décida finalement à contrecœur à s'adresser à Angel car elle savait que son absence finirait par lui créer des ennuis. Elle ne tenait pas à voir débarquer Riley avec sa délicatesse de pachyderme. Mais l'idée de devoir demander de l'aide à son ancien petit ami l'ennuyait. Elle savait qu'il ne mettrait pas longtemps avant de deviner ses sentiments envers Faith, sentiments qu'elle avait elle-même mis des années à reconnaître... Et personne n'était au courant. Comme d'habitude, mais d'une autre façon cette fois, Faith avait surgi comme une tornade dans sa vie lentement et difficilement reconstruite et avait tout bouleversé, tout renversé, ses croyances, ses sentiments, ses habitudes. Et elle était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, elle s'était enfuie, laissant un paysage de désolation derrière elle, une grenade dégoupillée qui n'attendait que quelques révélations pour exploser, anéantir tous les efforts.

Mais cette fois, Buffy avait suivi. Elle avait pris le risque de tout perdre, ses amis, son petit ami, sa mère. Pour elle. Parce qu'elle était unique. Parce qu'elles étaient pareilles. Parce qu'elle la comprenait. Parce qu'elle était la seule. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux et Faith avait fui cette évidence.

***

Buffy surgit dans le bureau d'Angel, arrachant à moitié la porte de ses gonds.

— Où est-elle ?

Cordélia, qui était en train de faire ses ongles, fit un bond sur sa chaise.

— Bonjour, Buffy ! Ca fait plaisir de te voir. Ca va et toi ? demanda l'ex-pom-pom-girl sur un ton ironique.

Buffy se rendit compte de son entrée et se radoucit un peu.

— Hum... Excuse-moi, bonjour... Où est-elle ?

— Je suppose que tu parles de notre ex-taularde ex-psychopathe qui s'habille toujours comme une...

— Pourquoi veux-tu la voir ? coupa la voix d'Angel derrière Buffy.

Buffy se retourna lentement et considéra la question du vampire qui la regardait sévèrement, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

— J'ai des choses à régler avec elle, dit-elle calmement en soutenant le regard inquisiteur d'Angel.

— J'avais cru comprendre que vous lui aviez pardonné... Que s'est-il passé Buffy ?

— Il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est entre elle et moi... Il y a... des choses... qui sont restées en suspens... Je dois la retrouver.

— Qui te dit que je sais où elle est et que j'ai envie que tu la retrouves... pour te venger ?

Buffy observa son ex-petit ami pendant un instant. Il savait visiblement où se trouvait Faith et tentait de la protéger.

— Tu ne comprends pas, Angel. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. J'ai oublié la vengeance. J'ai pardonné.

— Je sais.

Angel fit une pause puis reprit.

— Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie de te revoir... Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies envie de la voir comme ça...

Buffy le regarda, l'inquiétude grandissant dans son esprit. 

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— J'ai peur qu'elle ait replongé... Et elle ne veut pas me parler...

— Et ça vous étonne ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû être libérée... Les psychopathes, on ne peut pas les soigner, lança Cordélia derrière son bureau.

Les regards assassins qu'elle reçut en réponse la firent rapidement battre en retraite derrière une pile de factures impayées.

— Où est-elle Angel ?

— Tu ne veux pas m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

— Non. Plus tard... Dis-moi juste où je peux la trouver.

Angel soupira, puis se résigna et griffonna des adresses sur un bout de papier.

— Cherche dans les bas-fonds... Parfois dans ce motel quand elle a de l'argent... Cette boîte aussi...

Buffy prit les adresses que lui tendait Angel et s'apprêta à partir.

— Buffy !

Sa main se figea sur la clenche. Elle se retourna.

— Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard d'Angel sondait celui de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé alors qu'il venait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé entre les deux Tueuses. Buffy soutint son regard mais ne répondit pas. Les mots étaient inutiles. Il savait. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

***

Buffy se dirigea vers l'adresse du motel. Elle venait d'appeler successivement Riley, Giles et sa mère pour les rassurer. Elle aurait dû les appeler plus tôt, elle le savait. Mais elle avait craint qu'ils ne parviennent à la raisonner, à la faire reculer, à la faire revenir, à la faire abandonner une quête qu'ils ne pouvaient comprendre. Riley, bien évidemment, avait voulu la rejoindre et elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le convaincre que tout allait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui et qu'elle désirait être seule. Aucun ne comprenait qu'elle veuille retrouver Faith mais aucun ne connaissait la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour la Tueuse brune. Elle ne pouvait encore se résoudre à leur dire, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas retrouvée, tant qu'elle n'était pas sûre ni de Faith ni d'elle-même. Tout était nouveau, difficile, effrayant. Elle n'osait même pas envisager les conséquences de ses actes, de ses désirs. Faith avait fait resurgir en elle la sauvagerie, l'instinctif de la Tueuse originelle. Face à elle, à sa sensualité, au défi et au danger qu'elle incarnait, elle perdait tout contrôle. Et elle détestait plus que tout au monde perdre le contrôle de sa vie. Seule Faith parvenait à produire cet effet en elle. Seule Faith parvenait à la déstabiliser, à la déséquilibrer. Et ce qu'elle avait pris autrefois pour une faiblesse se révélait être une force aujourd'hui. Elle ne la laisserait pas se perdre seule dans son abîme de violence. Ou bien elle s'y perdrait aussi.

***

Faith ouvrit la porte de sa chambre de motel et jeta son blouson en cuir sur le lit. Elle attrapa la bouteille de whisky qui traînait sur le côté et avala une longue gorgée. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge. L'autre fille entra lentement et attendit immobile au milieu de la pièce. Faith se retourna et lui jeta un regard sadique, un petit sourire menaçant planté au coin des lèvres. Elle s'approcha doucement et d'un geste vif lui arracha son blouson qu'elle jeta à l'autre bout de la chambre. 

La gifle qui suivit fut si violente que la fille blonde en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux. Faith la prit par les cheveux et lui releva la tête. Un filet de sang coulait le long de son menton. Faith doucement suivit la trace écarlate avec son doigt. Ses yeux étaient vides. Soudain d'une seule main elle attrapa la fille par le cou et la souleva littéralement avant de la coller contre le mur dans un bruit sourd. La fille gémit, surprise par la force de sa nouvelle maîtresse, et anticipant avec délectation la prochaine salve. Ce n'était pas tant la force des coups qui l'inquiétait que le regard étrangement absent, ailleurs, qui la fixait. Elle avait l'impression de plonger dans un puits sans fonds, que ces yeux la traversaient sans la voir. 

***

Buffy s'arrêta devant la chambre de Faith. Elle entendit un cri et faillit se précipiter. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et observa l'intérieur plongé dans la pénombre. Quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle n'aurait sans doute jamais rien distingué mais ses sens aiguisés de Tueuse lui permettait une plus grande acuité visuelle dans le noir. 

Faith était en train de ligoter les mains d'une fille blonde et d'attacher l'autre extrémité aux canalisations qui couraient le long du plafond. L'inconnue était habillée étrangement, un peu comme... Faith. Un pantalon en cuir noir, un maquillage sombre et outrancier mais surtout un harnais clouté qui ne dissimulait rien de sa poitrine piercée. Ce détail raviva des souvenirs chez Buffy qui devina les anneaux sous le débardeur de l'autre Tueuse. Un frisson de désir traversa son corps. Elle savait qu'elle assistait à quelque chose qui lui était interdit et qu'elle devrait intervenir mais elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène. 

Faith pinça violemment les seins de la blonde qui se débattit mollement dans ses liens. Une autre gifle éprouva finalement leur résistance. Faith but une autre gorgée de whisky et alluma une cigarette. En d'autres temps, et si l'alcool n'affaiblissait pas ses sens, elle aurait perçu la présence de l'autre Tueuse, fascinée, derrière la vitre. Elle souffla doucement la fumée au visage de sa victime consentante qui l'inhala comme un cadeau. Elle approcha le bout de sa cigarette de sa poitrine et brûla la peau fragile. La fille étouffa son cri entre ses dents serrées. Mais Faith commençait à s'ennuyer. Elle voulait l'entendre crier. Elle lui ordonna de se retourner d'une voix altérée par l'alcool et la rage contenue. Elle retira le harnais pour dévoiler complètement son dos et défit la ceinture qui maintenait son pantalon en cuir. 

Buffy vit avec effroi le premier coup de ceinture s'abattre avec une telle force que les jambes de la pauvre fille cédèrent. Elle hurla, faisant courir un frisson glacé le long de l'échine de Buffy. Faith considéra la marque qu'elle avait imprimée sur le dos de la fille avec curiosité, comme si elle doutait qu'elle eût pu en être la créatrice. 

Une pluie de coups déferla ensuite à une telle cadence que la blonde n'avait plus le temps de crier, elle tentait juste de respirer entre chaque impact, et finalement de rester consciente. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur avec cette femme, celle de la sous-estimer. Ou peut-être avait-elle surestimé sa capacité à encaisser. Si au début le plaisir avait accompagné les coups, tout n'était plus maintenant que douleur et souffrance. Elle n'allait plus tenir longtemps.

Faith avait dépassé le stade de la compréhension, de la conscience. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, ni ses coups, ni sa force, ni son désir de violence, ni l'intense vide en elle qui l'avait aspirée et guidait à présent son bras qui s'abattait sans relâche. Dans sa folie assourdissante, elle n'entendit pas la blonde lui hurler d'arrêter alors que son dos n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente. Elle ne vit pas non plus la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée.

— Faith !!!

A travers son esprit déconnecté, elle perçut vaguement une voix familière qui l'appelait mais rien qui put retenir sa main qui frappa une nouvelle fois, faisant gicler une pluie de sang sur le mur sale. Et puis une main se referma sur son poignet, lui arracha la ceinture qui tomba sur le sol, et elle se sentit poussée en arrière. 

Buffy libéra la fille et, gardant un œil sur Faith, évalua la gravité de ses blessures. Elle la persuada de se rendre à l'hôpital et la blonde s'enfuit sur ses jambes encore flageolantes, gardant à jamais l'image du regard vide de cette brune terrifiante à qui elle s'était soumis de sa propre volonté.

Faith regardait le mur éclaboussé de sang comme si elle le découvrait pour la première fois. 

— Faith ?

Elle regarda ses mains, des mains qui avaient torturé, étranglé, frappé, tué, assassiné. 

— Faith ?

Des mains qui avaient donné du plaisir aussi.

— Buffy ?

Faith leva la tête, des larmes plein les yeux. Elle venait de se rendre compte de la présence de l'autre Tueuse, de celle qu'elle avait laissée parce qu'elle ne pouvait assumer ses sentiments, de celle qu'elle cherchait partout, à travers ces visages anonymes, ces corps inconnus, toutes ces femmes qui n'étaient pas elle, toutes ces femmes qu'elle méprisait parce qu'elles ne seraient jamais celle qu'elle aimait. De pales copies qu'elle humiliait pour mieux oublier qu'elle avait eu un jour la faiblesse d'aimer leur modèle inaccessible, des ersatz dont elle jouissait pour tenter de retrouver sans l'avouer les sensations charnelles inédites qu'elles avaient partagées. Mais tout cela était vain et ne contribuait qu'à l'enfoncer un peu plus, chaque jour davantage, dans la vacuité de sa vie, dans la spirale d'échecs et de souffrance dans laquelle elle avait fini par se complaire.

Quand Buffy finalement l'attira dans ses bras, elle ne résista pas et s'effondra, abaissant enfin sa garde et laissant échapper à travers ses larmes toute la souffrance accumulée et soigneusement refoulée.

***

Faith s'était finalement endormie, épuisée, vidée. Buffy la regardait dormir depuis une heure, suivant des yeux les contours de son corps musclé et attirant, s'émerveillant de l'innocence et de la paix exprimées sur son visage, tellement loin des pensées torturées qui avaient envahi son esprit toutes ces années. Elle n'avait pas su être là pour elle. Cela n'avait jamais été le bon moment. Elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de vraiment écouter ce qu'elle avait essayé de lui dire, à travers cette apparente jalousie, à travers ces fanfaronnades, cette assurance continuelle, cette compétition sous-jacente et stupide. Elle n'avait rien vu, elle n'avait jamais rien compris, ne s'arrêtant qu'aux apparences, si pratiques, si rassurantes. Elle avait été aveugle et égoïste. Leur dualité, leur rivalité étaient plus faciles à accepter que leur ressemblance. Cela avait arrangé tout le monde d'accentuer leurs différences : la gentille Tueuse, la seule, l'Elue, contre la méchante Tueuse, la renégate, la doublure, la remplaçante, la folle. Les Scoobies et elle-même l'avaient utilisée quand ils en avaient eu besoin, quand il était bien utile d'avoir une deuxième Tueuse, mais ils ne lui avaient jamais vraiment offert leur amitié, ne l'avaient jamais vraiment intégrée à leur groupe. Parce que finalement ils en avaient peur. Comme elle en avait eu peur. De son imprévisibilité, de sa force, de ce qu'elle représentait comme inconnu, comme danger potentiel, comme concurrence. De son magnétisme animal. Parce qu'elle était son double, parce qu'elle était ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, parce qu'elle avait cédé à l'appel du mal, à la facilité. Mais elle savait qu'elle était la seule véritable responsable de ce gâchis. Parce qu'ils l'avaient niée, parce qu'ils l'avaient ignorée, comme toute sa vie elle l'avait été, Faith s'était tournée vers le seul être qui l'avait considérée, qui lui avait reconnu de l'importance, un pouvoir, une qualité, qui lui avait donné une consistance, une existence indépendante. Et qu'importe pour Faith que cet être ait été maléfique. Elle existait enfin aux yeux de quelqu'un. Buffy avait enfin compris tout cela. Elle l'avait enfin reconnu, même s’il était trop tard. 

— B. ?...

— Je suis là...

Faith se redressa dans le lit. Elle regarda Buffy puis les tâches de sang sur le mur. Ses yeux s'assombrirent. 

— Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

— Tu avais oublié ton pieu chez moi.

Faith la dévisagea en silence comme si elle ne comprenait pas, puis finit par sourire.

— Très drôle...

Après un instant de réflexion, elle reprit.

— Mais pourquoi, Buffy ? Pourquoi vouloir vous acharner, toi comme Angel, à me poursuivre, à essayer de faire de moi ce que je ne serai jamais, ce que je ne peux plus être ?

— Parce que nous croyons en toi.

— Mais moi je n'y crois pas... Je ne suis capable que de faire le mal... Je n'ai jamais su faire que ça...

— Non ! C'est ce que tu t'efforces à croire... parce que c'est plus facile de détruire que de construire... parce que c'est plus facile de haïr que d'aimer... Je le sais, je suis passée par là moi aussi...

Faith regarda Buffy un moment, considérant les implications de sa dernière phrase.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, B. ?

— Je... Je t'ai haïe, Faith... Je t'ai détestée comme je n'ai jamais détesté personne... Je t'ai haïe pour tout ce que tu as fait, pour avoir voulu tuer les gens que j'aime, pour avoir voulu me voler ma vie... Mais surtout, je t'ai haïe pour avoir débarqué dans ma vie et avoir tout détruit... mes certitudes... ma confiance en moi... Je t'ai haïe pour avoir révélé un pan de ma personnalité que je croyais enfoui... Je t'ai haïe pour avoir fait de moi une victime... pour avoir révélé mes faiblesses... mon attirance envers toi... Je t'ai haïe parce que je refusais de reconnaître que je t'aimais, parce que c'était impensable...

Buffy fit une pause et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. 

— Mais aujourd'hui, je le sais... et je peux le dire... Je t'aime, Faith. 

Faith la regarda un instant puis détourna la tête. Elle se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre. A présent que son plus profond désir était exaucé, elle n'était pas capable de l'affronter. Elle n'avait jamais appris à aimer. Et elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée. Elle ne saurait que faire du mal, que faire souffrir la seule personne qu'elle aimait vraiment. Tout se terminait toujours ainsi.

— Pas moi.

Le ton froid surprit Buffy. Mais elle savait qu'elle mentait, elle se souvenait de son regard juste avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie de Sunnydale.

— Alors je te retourne la question : pourquoi es-tu revenue à Sunnydale ? Que cherchais-tu en me séduisant ?

Faith se tourna vers elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Allons, B. Tu me connais. Je suis juste venue terminer ce que j'avais commencé... Je suis venue te prouver qu'on n'était pas si différentes, que la parfaite petite Buffy, pardon, la Sainte Buffy, reluquait autant mon cul que la totalité des garçons de Sunnydale, et qu'elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était que je la baise contre un mur pour oublier à quel point elle se faisait chier avec son abruti de soldat néandertalien !

Faith avait presque craché ses derniers mots devant le regard stupéfait et blessé de la Tueuse blonde. Mais elle commençait à comprendre Faith : son agressivité n'était qu'une façon de se défendre contre ce qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas, contre ce qui lui faisait peur.

— Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Faith. Ca ne marche pas.

Faith se replongea dans la contemplation de la rue. Après un long moment elle demanda :

— Tu lui as dit ?

— Non... Pas encore... Personne ne sait.

— Qui est-ce qui joue ici ? Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais personne n'est au courant. Tu veux que je m'amène et que je lui dise : 'Eh ! G.I. Joe, j'ai baisé ta copine, elle m'aime, alors maintenant tu te casses !' ? Combien de temps tu espères que ça puisse durer avec quelqu'un comme moi, B. ? Eh, c'est moi la séductrice, tu te rappelles ? Je ne suis pas fidèle, je m'ennuie très vite. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne vais pas sauter sur le premier mec ou la première fille venus dès que tu auras le dos tourné ? Même si le bas de ton dos est des plus excitants...

— Qui essayes-tu de convaincre dans cette pièce, Faith ? demanda Buffy calmement.

Faith fixa son regard sur les yeux verts résignés et déterminés de la seule femme qui eut jamais réussi à la troubler. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction. Elle soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

— Que veux-tu de moi ? demanda-t-elle enfin sans détourner son regard de la rue.

— Je veux que tu restes avec moi, que tu arrêtes de fuir, de courir. Loin de moi.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte... Je ne peux rien te promettre...

— Je ne te demande rien. On verra...

***

Giles ouvrit la porte et découvrit deux Tueuses à l'air soucieux. Faith regardait ailleurs, des cernes noirs renforçant l'aspect fantômatique de son regard.

— Ah ! Buffy ! On commençait à s'inquiéter... Entrez !

Buffy lui lança un petit sourire rassurant et s'avança dans le couloir, bientôt arrêtée dans sa progression par deux bras puissants et masculins qui manquèrent de l'étouffer.

— Buffy ! Tu es enfin là ! s'écria Riley qui serrait la petite blonde de toutes ses forces. J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, qu'elle t'ait fait du mal à nouveau, qu'elle...

La fin de sa phrase s'étrangla au fond de sa gorge quand ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur l'objet de son ressentiment dont les pupilles soudain dilatées par la colère donnaient à présent corps à ses pires craintes. Buffy s'aperçut enfin du changement inquiétant dans le regard de Faith. Elle se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte de Riley et s'approcha de Faith qui était restée sur le perron. 

— Faith... Viens, dit-elle tout bas en lui touchant le bras.

Faith retira brusquement son bras puis elle se détendit quand elle réalisa que ce n'était que Buffy. Une lueur de détresse transparut alors dans ses yeux quand elle regarda la petite blonde, qui comprit qu'ils venaient probablement d'échapper à un accès de folie meurtrière. Riley et Giles se jetèrent des regards entendus.

Buffy entraîna Faith jusqu'au salon où étaient réunis tous les membres émérites du Scooby Gang, un air de soulagement passant sur leurs visages à la vue des deux jeunes femmes.

— Ah !!! Le retour des Tueuses ! Deuxième épisode ! lança Alex, assis sur le canapé avec Anya. Alors, Faith, les vampires sont-ils mieux habillés à Los Angeles ? continua-t-il en riant.

— Pas pire que Cordélia... se força-t-elle à lui répondre tout en restant en retrait derrière Buffy. Giles et Riley observaient les moindres gestes de la Tueuse brune, prêts à intervenir.

— Tout va bien, Buffy ? demanda Willow qui avait soudain l'impression que Buffy et Faith avaient vieilli de dix ans.

— Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes juste... fatiguées. Je vais emmener Faith à l'ancien manoir d'Angel en attendant qu'elle trouve autre chose.

— Je vous accompagne ! proposa Riley, plus pour pouvoir surveiller Faith que par charité d'âme.

— Non, Riley, c'est bon. Je reviens après.

Riley, en bon soldat qu'il était, obtempéra à contrecœur. Après tout, c'était Buffy qui était allée la chercher et elle en était revenue vivante. Faith semblait à nouveau ailleurs. Buffy fit un sourire à l'assemblée, prit Faith par le bras et sortit.

***

Une semaine passa. Faith logeait dans le manoir d'Angel et reprenait peu à peu vie grâce à la présence de Buffy. Elle recommençait à dévorer la nourriture qu'elle lui apportait. Elle lançait à nouveau quelques répliques bien senties et avait repris l'entraînement avec l'autre Tueuse. Mais leurs conversations se limitaient à des banalités : elles n'avaient jamais plus abordé de sujets personnels. Au grand soulagement de Buffy qui n'avait toujours rien dit à personne et surtout pas à Riley qui l'assommait de questions. Leur relation était en suspens : aucune n'avait esquissé le moindre geste ambigu depuis qu'elles étaient revenues et Buffy ne voulait rien forcer. Elle sentait que Faith était encore fragile, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas chassé tous ses démons. Ils étaient juste endormis, en attente, prêts à resurgir à la moindre ouverture, à la moindre faiblesse. Buffy avait parfois l'impression de revivre les mêmes angoisses qu'avec Angel. Deux êtres torturés par le mal qu'ils avaient commis, par leur désir de rédemption mais aussi parfois celui de destruction. L'envie de se détruire. Angel avait été suffisamment fort pour lutter contre ce désir morbide mais Faith en serait-elle capable ? Et elle, serait-elle assez forte pour l'aider à le surmonter ? Elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée. Les doutes l’assaillaient à nouveau. Tout cela en valait-il la peine ? Devait-elle vraiment quitter un homme gentil, rassurant, fidèle et équilibré pour une femme écorchée vive, instable, et qui pouvait péter les plombs sans prévenir et se retourner contre elle ? Pour une femme qui ne lui avait rien promis, qui ne lui avait jamais montré qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle en venait même à douter de ce qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux. Combien de fois, combien de temps, pouvait-elle lui faire confiance ? Combien de temps allait-elle avoir mal au ventre chaque fois qu'elle la laissait au manoir en se demandant si elle serait encore là le lendemain ? 

Et alors que Riley bougeait dans son sommeil, Buffy se posa une autre question : combien de temps allait-elle pouvoir repousser les envies de l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés sans éveiller ses soupçons ?

***

Depuis une semaine qu'elle était dans le manoir, Faith se sentait mal à l'aise dans ce lieu qui évoquait trop Angel. Il lui rappelait l'époque où Buffy et lui étaient ensemble. Et où elle était seule. Témoin impuissant de leur amour exclusif et infini. Amour éternel et contre-nature pour lequel Buffy avait voulu qu'elle meure, de sa main, avec son couteau, signant la preuve sanglante et éclatante de la non-existence de la seconde Tueuse, de sa futilité, de son inconsistance. De sa vacuité. 

Elle arpentait les pièces de ce manoir anachronique toute la journée, fumant cigarette sur cigarette, ressassant ses pensées les plus sombres, jusqu'à ce que Buffy lui fasse la faveur de se montrer et qu'elle s'oublie un instant dans les gestes rassurants du combat, dans la chaleur de l'effort. 

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Buffy était rayonnante. Ou alors était-ce le soleil qui se reflétait dans ses cheveux blonds. Faith eut soudain envie de détruire ce sourire, de briser cette image idyllique. Elle se jeta sur elle, projetant ses coups les plus puissants. Buffy para, contre-attaqua, surprise par la force de Faith. Elle ne s'entraînait plus, elle se battait, et elles s'affrontaient à nouveau, pour ne pas affronter la discussion qu'elles n'osaient plus aborder, pour ne pas faire face à leurs sentiments, à leurs désirs. 

L'esprit de Faith menaçait d'imploser, de céder encore à la rage. Elle repoussa Buffy qui se cogna la tête contre le mur. Quelques secondes de vertige, quelques secondes de répit. Faith observa la brume s'effacer dans les yeux de Buffy, sa bouche s'ouvrir pour former un mot. Elle se jeta sur ces lèvres pour les faire taire, les arrachant presque, le sang se mélangeant dans l'avidité de leurs langues. Leurs bras s'agrippèrent, s'étouffèrent, leurs ongles déchirant la peau dénudée et humide, leurs jambes s'entremêlant et cherchant le désir. 

Faith s'arracha de l'étreinte de Buffy et la jeta sur la table derrière elles. Les quelques objets qui s'y trouvaient se brisèrent sur le sol dans un fracas auquel elles ne prêtèrent pas attention. Faith s'allongea sur Buffy, appuyant de tout son poids pour l'empêcher de se relever, ses poignets cloués sur la table par des mains affamées. Une petite ligne sanglante coulait de la lèvre déchirée. Buffy attendait, ne quittant pas des yeux le regard changeant et effrayant qui pesait sur elle, plus fort que le corps qu'elle sentait vibrer sur le sien. 

Faith s'approcha et lécha doucement le liquide au goût métallique sur sa joue, sur sa lèvre, en se demandant si Angel avait ressenti le même écœurement, la même envie de possession, quand il avait plongé ses dents, exploré l'intimité vitale de celle qu'il aimait. Buffy pensait-elle la même chose à cet instant ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Elle n'était pas Angel, elle ne le serait jamais, et elle ne le voulait pas. 

Un sourire de triomphe s'afficha soudain sur son visage. Buffy ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais comme elle avait aimé le ténébreux vampire mais elle, la Tueuse insignifiante, elle pouvait lui faire l'amour. Et dans la jouissance qu'elle avait vue plusieurs fois dans ces yeux verts, Faith avait finalement pris consistance. Buffy ne pouvait plus la nier, comme elle ne pouvait plus nier l'intense désir que Faith faisait naître en elle chaque fois qu'elles se voyaient.

Son sourire disparut comme elle se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres blessées, s'emparant de sa langue, explorant la chaleur intérieure. Faith sentit des jambes entourer ses hanches, la serrant encore plus fort contre le corps étendu sous elle. Elle tenta de se libérer, lâchant une des mains qu'elle maintenait, mais Buffy la ramena de force, agrippant ses épaules, et plaquant sa bouche si fort sur la sienne que la blessure s'agrandit, maquillant les deux femmes d'un rouge indécent. Faith lâcha la deuxième main et arracha d'un geste sec le chemisier de Buffy. Ses mains glissèrent sur la peau, éveillant des frissons, laissant échapper des soupirs qui relâchèrent légèrement l'étreinte du baiser qui n'avait pas cessé. Les mains de Buffy se perdaient dans les longs cheveux bruns qui flottaient sur son visage. Ils se retirèrent, et elle sentit une langue descendre le long de son cou, remplir les creux, souligner les angles, elle la sentit dessiner des cercles humides sur un sein, s'arrêter sur la pointe, pendant que des dents la mordillaient et que des mains chaudes redécouvraient son corps. Elle se cambra légèrement sur la table alors qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre le contact de cette chaleur qui la quittait.

Faith s'était relevée. Debout contre la table où gisait une Tueuse à moitié nue, étendue sur le dos, elle sourit à nouveau, sentant le vrai désir retrouvé, celui qu'elle avait cherché vainement à travers toutes les autres femmes, et qu'elle avait devant elle, en elle. 

Elle se pencha à nouveau, remonta la jupe de Buffy jusqu'à ses hanches et arracha d'une main ce qui gênait encore son passage. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Buffy au moment où ses doigts la pénétrèrent. Buffy ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par le rythme des doigts en elle, retrouvant ce qui lui avait manqué, au-delà du sexe, la connexion entre elles, le lien renforcé chaque fois qu'elles faisaient l'amour, la similitude, la compréhension. La symbiose. 

Faith accéléra ses mouvements, guidée par les soupirs troublants qui grandissaient et qui avaient un sens aujourd'hui pour elle, elle-même laissant échapper des visions de son plaisir alors que la jambe de Buffy s'insinuait entre les siennes. La table grinçait de plus en plus de manière obscène et menaçait de céder sous leur poids, sous la violence de leurs gestes. Leurs souffles se précipitaient, Faith enfonçant sa main au plus profond du corps de Buffy, Buffy accentuant la pression de sa jambe contre Faith. 

Buffy s'abandonna la première : elle se cambra à nouveau dans les bras de Faith, la tête rejetée en arrière, et poussa un long cri presque douloureux auquel se joignit bientôt la voix rauque de la Tueuse brune qui s'effondra, épuisée, sur sa poitrine. 

***

En revenant chez Riley ce soir-là, Buffy savait qu’elle devait rapidement prendre une décision. Elle ne pouvait continuer à mentir à Riley, à lui faire croire que tout allait bien entre eux, que rien n’avait changé. Mais comment lui dire qu’elle le trompait depuis près d’un mois, comment lui dire qu’elle l’aimait mais que leur amour n’avait plus de sens ? Comment lui expliquer qu’elle aimait une femme qui avait voulu la tuer, une femme dont l’esprit chaotique et imprévisible menaçait d’imploser à tout moment ? Une femme qui pouvait à nouveau disparaître sans laisser de traces ? Personne ne comprendrait un tel choix. Ni lui ni les autres. Ils ne comprendraient jamais ce qu’elle ressentait en sa présence. Elle-même venait juste de réaliser que le danger qu’elle incarnait et dont elle avait eu si peur auparavant était finalement ce qui l’attirait. La vie d’une Tueuse était courte et Faith représentait cet éphémère passage du temps. Il était sa destinée tragique et irrémédiable. Elle comprit enfin qu’il lui était impossible d’envisager une vie normale et paisible avec Riley, de concevoir une famille. Cela lui était interdit. Son quotidien se nourrissait de l’ombre implacable et toujours présente de la fragilité de sa vie. Chaque jour elle manquait de se faire tuer, chaque jour elle luttait pour un supplément de temps. Seule Faith avait accepté depuis longtemps cette fatalité. Seule Faith comprenait ce qu’une autre Tueuse pouvait ressentir face à ce destin terrible et inéluctable. Buffy avait toujours soigneusement ignoré ce danger, elle avait toujours cherché à s’intégrer, à être une fille normale parmi les autres, à avoir une vie normale. C’était peut-être aussi ce qui l’avait empêchée de devenir folle, de perdre pied comme Faith. Mais peut-être était-elle morte quelques instants pour que Faith existe, pour qu’une autre Tueuse, si différente et pourtant si semblable, l’aide à traverser cette route terrible jusqu’au bout. Elles étaient les plus anciennes Tueuses que le Conseil avait recensées. Elles étaient sans doute les meilleures. Mais combien de temps encore avant que la chance tourne ? 

Même s’il était soldat et connaissait les risques, Riley n’avait pas sa place dans cette vie angoissante. Elle ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce qu’il attendait d’elle. Elle avait enfin pris sa décision. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la porte et trouva Riley qui dormait paisiblement, un sourire de petit garçon sur les lèvres, elle ne put se résoudre à le réveiller pour lui annoncer qu’elle le quittait. Elle se coucha à ses côtés et s’endormit.

***

Buffy semblait ailleurs depuis qu’elle était rentrée de Los Angeles, distante avec ses amis, soucieuse, anormalement silencieuse. Willow ne supportait plus ce mutisme : elle avait à nouveau l’impression d’être laissée de côté, toujours au profit de Faith. Même si elle-même passait beaucoup de temps avec Tara, elle n’en oubliait pas sa meilleure amie et aurait aimé que Buffy se confie, partage ses pensées. Elle sentait que Buffy n’allait pas bien, que quelque chose la perturbait, et elle se doutait bien que la présence de Faith n’y était pas étrangère. Faith avait toujours été source d’ennuis pour tout le monde. Elle ne croyait pas vraiment qu’elle eût pu changer après être allée si loin dans la déchéance. Elle avait peur pour Buffy parce que la Tueuse s’était toujours sentie responsable de Faith. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Cette histoire de lien entre Tueuses était largement exagéré. Et absolument pas prouvé. 

Willow avait décidé d’organiser une petite soirée chez Giles. Ce serait l’occasion de réunir toute la bande et de se reparler à nouveau. Le sourire d’anticipation qui commençait à poindre sur ses lèvres s’évanouit aussitôt. Buffy voudrait certainement inviter Faith. Et elle ne voyait pas quelle excuse inventer pour l’empêcher de venir. En maugréant, Willow se dépêcha de rentrer pour préparer la soirée, non sans avoir imaginé quelques sorts et potions invalidantes qui auraient cloué au lit la terrible Tueuse, si possible avec quelques cloques du plus bel effet. 

***  
Quand Faith se retrouva à quelques mètres de la porte de l’appartement de l’ancien Observateur, elle faillit rebrousser chemin. Elle n’était pas à sa place ici. Et personne ne serait content de la voir. Elle ne verrait que des sourires faux, des regards en coin, des gestes entendus. Mais elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir de se méfier. Elle-même n’était pas bien sûre de ce qu’elle était capable de faire. Mais Buffy lui avait arraché la promesse de venir, au milieu d’un baiser passionné pendant lequel elle aurait promis n’importe quoi. Même de trouver Riley intelligent.

Elle inspira profondément, serra la bouteille de whisky qu’elle avait apportée, et fit les derniers pas qui la séparaient encore de la porte.

Giles vint lui ouvrir.

— Ah Faith ! On n’attendait plus que toi !

— Vraiment ? lança-t-elle sur un ton ironique en lui tendant la bouteille.

Giles préféra s’abstenir de répondre et la précéda jusqu’au salon.

Un soudain silence accompagna son arrivée. 

— C’était pas la peine de vous interrompre, j’ai laissé mon arbalète au manoir... dit-elle avec un semblant de sourire.

— C’est bien que tu sois venue, dit Tara d’une voix quasi-inaudible. 

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la sorcière blonde qui, oubliant un instant sa timidité maladive, se leva et offrit sa place à Faith. La Tueuse la refusa devant le regard hostile de Willow qui semblait prête à mordre. Elle s’assit sur le sol, se raccrochant au regard rassurant de Buffy et feignant d’ignorer que Riley la tenait tendrement enlacée.

— Bon. Il n’y a rien à boire ici ?

Alex se jeta avec soulagement sur la question et pendant qu’il énumérait à Faith les diverses boissons disponibles qui contribueraient à l'enivrer, les conversations reprirent peu à peu et les rires résonnèrent à nouveau dans l’appartement. 

Les heures s’écoulèrent au rythme des plaisanteries inépuisables d’Alex et des récits épiques et militaires de Riley. Faith avait noyé son ennui grandissant dans la bouteille de whisky qu’elle avait apportée. Elle n’eut pourtant pas le loisir de finir son dixième verre qui se vida sur son débardeur à la suite d’un geste malencontreux d’Alex qui mimait énergiquement la chute de sa blague préférée. Faith se leva avec difficulté et se dirigea vers la salle de bains.

Elle ferma la porte, assourdissant un peu les bruits et les éclats de voix du salon. Elle retira son débardeur et le nettoya du mieux qu’elle put. Puis elle s’observa longuement dans le miroir, les mains appuyées contre le rebord du lavabo, et se demandant qui elle était. Ce qu’elle était devenue. Ce qu’elle désirait. Elle regarda ses yeux, qui étaient allés si loin, trop loin. Des yeux hantés par la mort et le remords, obsédés par le désir et la folie. Elle s’arracha à son reflet insupportable et se passa le visage sous l’eau.

Quand elle se releva, un autre visage la regardait dans le miroir. Elle ne l’avait pas entendue entrer. Buffy se rapprocha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa son menton sur l’épaule dénudée et ne quitta pas le regard de Faith dans le miroir. Les deux amantes observèrent longtemps en silence l’image de leurs doubles, reflets idylliques de leur gémellité, témoins muets de leur fusion. Puis Faith rompit le charme.

— Tu ne lui as pas encore dit.

C’était plus un reproche qu’une question. 

— Je ne sais pas comment lui dire...

— Alors, on va lui faire comprendre... dit-elle lascivement en prenant les mains qui entouraient sa taille et en les posant sur ses seins. 

Buffy les caressa doucement, réchauffant les anneaux à l’acier glacé. Faith la regardait toujours à travers le miroir et elle se frottait contre le corps de Buffy, éveillant en elle un désir irrépressible. Faith guida les mains plus bas, les faisant glisser sur son ventre puis les pressant contre le cuir de son entrejambe. Le regard provocant la mettait au défi de résister, de retirer ses mains. Buffy sentait la chaleur contre ses mains et elle aurait voulu retirer tous les vêtements qui gênaient encore le contact de leurs peaux.

— Faith... Ce n’est pas le moment... Les autres...

Pour toute réponse, Faith jeta sa tête en arrière sur l’épaule de Buffy et laissa échapper un soupir bruyant, ses mains cramponnées à celles de l’autre femme, se caressant de plus en plus fort à travers le cuir. Les gémissements de Faith redoublaient, menaçant d’alerter tout le monde. Buffy était partagée entre la peur de voir arriver quelqu’un et l’envie de laisser place à son désir. La raison contre la passion. Faith l’obligeait toujours à faire ce choix, à dépasser sa nature raisonnable.

— Faith... On ne peut pas...

Faith lui écrasa les mains pour la faire taire et sans les lâcher, elle déboutonna son pantalon, laissant suffisamment d’espace pour que leurs peaux se touchent enfin. Au contact, Faith faillit jouir et elle étrangla son cri au fond de sa gorge. Elle libéra les mains de Buffy et passa les siennes derrière son cou pour rapprocher davantage encore leurs corps. Elle sentit l’hésitation de Buffy.

— Ne t’arrête pas, s’il te plaît, ne t’arrête pas... lui souffla-t-elle entre deux soupirs. 

Contre son dos nu, Faith sentit les seins de Buffy se durcir. Le mouvement s’accéléra au rythme des gémissements de la Tueuse brune qui ne pouvait plus tenir. Et quand Buffy devina l’imminence de sa jouissance, elle plaqua l’une de ses mains sur la bouche de Faith, projetant sa tête en arrière contre son épaule et étouffant en partie le long cri rauque qu’elle ressentit vibrer dans leurs deux corps. 

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi, Faith reprenant son souffle et Buffy observant dans le miroir les mouvements de sa poitrine revenir à un rythme normal. Puis Faith se retourna, une goutte de sueur roulant le long de son front. Elle fixa l’autre femme avec un sourire, le regard embrumé de désir.

— Non... tenta Buffy.

— Si...

Buffy recula d’un pas. Faith se rapprocha.

— Il faut qu’on retourne au salon...

Faith continua à sourire puis se jeta sur elle, la plaquant brutalement face au mur et collant son corps contre son dos. Buffy se cogna le visage mais cela n’avait pas d’importance. La violence de Faith était devenue enivrante : elle la comprenait maintenant, elle la désirait. Sa violence était son essence, sa force. Elle leur prouvait qu’elles étaient encore vivantes.

Les mains à plat contre la paroi, elle se laissa déshabiller sans un mot. Elle sentit un baiser dans son cou se transformer bientôt en morsure délicieuse, lui envoyant des éclats de plaisir, elle sentit des doigts la parcourir, tirant ses cheveux, glissant sur ses bras, entourant sa taille, réchauffant son ventre, caressant ses fesses, jusqu’à ce qu’elle écarte elle-même les jambes, s’offrant au désir de la Tueuse brune. Les doigts qu’elle sentit s’enfoncer en elle lui firent oublier qu’elle ne devait pas crier. Alors que Faith se pressait contre son dos et prenait appui sur son épaule pour aller encore plus loin au fond d’elle, elle se laissa aller à ses sensations, gémissant bruyamment chaque fois que son visage touchait le mur, chaque fois qu’elle était propulsée en avant par une main puissante. 

Enfermées dans leur monde, perdues dans la concentration de leur plaisir, les deux Tueuses n’entendirent pas les pas dans le couloir. Elles ne virent pas non plus la porte s’ouvrir brusquement et les visages choqués et horrifiés des deux personnes qui venaient d’entrer.

— Oh mon dieu ! s’écria Willow, les yeux rivés sur la main de Faith.

— Bu... Buffy ! balbutia Riley qui comprit avec horreur la nature des bruits étranges qui avaient fini par leur parvenir jusqu’au salon. 

La dernière pièce du puzzle se mit en place dans sa tête. La déception, le désespoir puis la colère traversèrent son esprit. La rage monta en lui. Il attrapa Faith par les cheveux et la projeta de toutes ses forces contre le miroir qui se brisa avec fracas, coupant son visage en de multiples endroits. Les doigts qui la quittèrent furent comme une insupportable déchirure pour Buffy, une intolérable séparation qui la firent revenir à elle. Elle vit le miroir brisé, elle vit le sang sur le visage de Faith, elle vit Riley qui avait saisi Faith par le bras et qui la frappa si fort à la tempe qu’elle s’effondra par terre, à moitié inconsciente. Avant qu’il ne pût continuer à s’acharner sur elle, Buffy se précipita sur Riley et le repoussa loin de Faith en lui hurlant d’arrêter. Le bruit avait attiré les autres qui rentraient à leur tour, inquiets et effrayés. Faith avait repris ses esprits et, essuyant le sang qui lui dégoulinait dans les yeux et l’aveuglait, elle se releva, affronta les regards qui la dévisageaient et s’enfuit par la fenêtre avant de disparaître comme une ombre fulgurante.

Buffy se rappela soudain qu'elle était à moitié nue et se rhabilla rapidement.

— Comment as-tu pu... Depuis quand Buffy ? Comment...

Sa phrase s’étrangla dans un sanglot. Les larmes de Riley lui brisaient le cœur. Elle n’avait pas voulu lui faire de mal. Il ne le méritait pas. 

— Je voulais te le dire... Je...

— Depuis qu’elle est revenue, n’est-ce pas ? Depuis qu’elle est revenue à Sunnydale pour nous faire croire qu’elle avait changé... Elle t’a ensorcelée, Buffy, tu n’es pas toi-même ! Ca ne peut pas être vrai, ça ne peut pas être toi... Elle est capable de tout, les autres me l’ont dit, elle a toujours eu un ascendant sur toi. Elle t’a forcée... Dis-moi qu’elle t’a forcée...

La pitié qu’il voyait à présent dans les yeux de Buffy le rendait fou de douleur. 

— Non... Elle ne m’a jamais obligée... Je l’aime... Je l’ai toujours aimée...

Riley ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas comment les choses avaient pu en arriver là, il ne comprenait pas quand tout avait pu basculer, ce qu’il avait fait de mal, ou ce qu’il n’avait pas fait. Ce qu’elle pouvait trouver à cette folle qui avait détruit sa vie. Leur vie. Leur amour. Les autres ne disaient rien. La vérité révélée les avaient rendus muets. 

Il partit soudain en courant, bousculant tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

***

Faith referma la porte du manoir derrière elle et essaya de reprendre son souffle. Le sang continuait à couler sur son visage, sur sa poitrine. Elle alla dans la chambre, fouilla dans l’armoire et enfila un débardeur blanc. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire : devait-elle à nouveau fuir, abandonner celle qu’elle aimait, la seule chose qui avait de l’importance dans sa vie chaotique ? 

Quand elle revint dans l’entrée, elle sentit une présence. Et entendit un déclic. Le déclic d’une sécurité qu’on enlevait. Elle se retourna lentement et vit le canon d’une arme qu’on pointait sur elle. Que Riley pointait sur elle d’une main tremblante. Elle se baissa alors que le coup partit et sauta par-dessus la table en attrapant au passage l’arbalète qu’elle y avait posé. Elle se releva et la dirigea sur Riley. Les deux adversaires se tenaient en joue à quelques mètres de distance, immobiles, en attente. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, se défiaient, l’impression de vide qui les traversaient rendant encore plus palpable la folie désespérée qui s’était emparée d’eux. La sueur coulait sur leur front.

— Tu es le mal... Tu as tout détruit...

— Vas-y Riley... Continue... Appuie sur la gâchette... Et tu seras comme moi... Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que moi... Tu sauras ce que c’est de passer de l’autre côté...

Riley serra les dents, son doigt tremblait, les larmes l’empêchant de bien viser ce visage souriant, ce visage qui se moquait de lui, qui s’était toujours moqué de lui. Il détestait ce sourire. Il ferma les yeux. Et tira.

Alors Buffy arriva. Et en une fraction de seconde, elle vit comme au ralenti un trait d’arbalète se ficher dans le crâne du soldat, une balle argentée pénétrer le cœur de la Tueuse. Deux corps qui tombaient dans un bruit sourd et lointain. Buffy fit enfin le choix qu’elle n’avait pu se résoudre à faire. Elle courut vers celle qu’elle aimait, la prit dans ses bras, ignorant le sang qui se répandait sur le sol et tachait ses mains. Faith souriait faiblement.

— C'est pas grave, B... Je savais... Tu m’avais déjà tuée... J’étais déjà morte...

Buffy à travers ses larmes vit enfin dans les yeux agonisants les trois mots qu’elle avait attendu, qu’elle avait espéré depuis si longtemps. Ils étaient là en elle, comme une évidence, dans ce regard qui s’éteignait, presqu’en paix. Mais plus rien n’avait d’importance. Il était trop tard. 

Alors Buffy hurla. Elle hurla et s’effondra alors que les pans de son monde s’écroulaient autour d’elle, comme autant d’éclats de verre d’un miroir brisé.

*****


End file.
